


kakashi goes to the krusty krab

by superhighschoollevelskylord



Category: Naruto, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhighschoollevelskylord/pseuds/superhighschoollevelskylord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kakashi goes to get a krabby patty but ends up with a new lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	kakashi goes to the krusty krab

Kakashi Hatake was going to visit the Krusty Krab to get one of their famed Krabby Patties. Naruto had told him about them before, but Kakashi didn't really think Naruto was telling the truth. Naruto was really good at convincing Kakashi that something was better than it was. Once, he had given him some of his ramen because he was done with it, but it turned out Naruto was only giving it away because he thought it was gross and he didn't want to finish it. Kakashi was angry at him for 3 days.

Kakashi didn't even know where the Krusty Krab was, but he was going to get there anyway. If Naruto could get there, he could too.

First, he thought he should probably go to Naruto's house to find out where the place was, since Naruto had been there already and he could just tell Kakashi the address.

Once he got to Naruto's house, he rang the doorbell and stood there. He hoped that Naruto was awake, because it was 10 PM and he forced him to go to bed early ever since they started training together. Kakashi only made him go to bed at 10 PM because he knew that Naruto usually tried to stay up very late, and then he always complained about how tired he was the next day. Sasuke and Sakura, on the other hand, were perfectly fine at going to bed at reasonable hours, so Kakashi didn't push them to go to bed at an early hour like he did with Naruto. It was only because Kakashi cared about Naruto a bit more than he cared about Sasuke and Sakura because Naruto was more fun. Most of the time.

"Who's there?" Naruto said.

"Hi Naruto. It's Kakashi." Kakashi said.

"Why are you here so late..?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi knew why he was here, but he didn't really know why he came when Naruto was supposed to be asleep.

"I want to know where the Krusty Krab is. You know, don't you? I mean, you're the one who told me about it the other day, so you should obviously know where it is." Kakashi explained.

Naruto opened the door with a grin and invited Kakashi in. When he came in, Naruto closed the door and led Kakashi to his kitchen. Kakashi sat down at the table and looked at Naruto, who was starting to make tea for the both of them. Aside from the sounds of the tea being made and poured, it was pretty much silent in Naruto's house.

"Here, sensei." Naruto handed Kakashi the tea and sat next to him.

Kakashi took the tea and smiled. He wasn't going to drink it yet because it was still so hot, so he just glanced up at Naruto.

"Oh... Well, the Krusty Krab is kind of far away, but I think you'll get there pretty quick. It's in Bikini Bottom. You know where that is, right?"

"All the way there?" Kakashi frowned. It'd take him a while to get there, but if he wanted to get a Krabby Patty he'd just have to push himself to make the journey. "Thanks Naruto..." he sighed.

Naruto nodded and yawned. Kakashi looked at the time and noticed that it was getting rather late. He turned around and drank all of his tea quickly, then set the cup down on the table in front of Naruto.

"Tomorrow, be sure to tell Sakura and Sasuke that you guys have the day off. I'll be back as soon as possible, okay? Don't get into any trouble and don't let anything happen while I'm gone." Kakashi said.

Naruto pouted because Kakashi was treating him and his friends like they were his kids or something... He stood up and walked over to Kakashi and gave him a big hug before he walked off to go to bed.

"'Night, sensei!" he shouted.

Kakashi sighed and left Naruto's house. He would probably need to bring back some stuff from Bikini Bottom for his team so they didn't feel left out. Of course, he could have just taken all of them with him, but he felt like he needed to go by himself this time. Everyone in his team probably needed a break as well. They'd been working on improving their skills for the whole week now, and Kakashi thought they were getting pretty good at the current skill set he was teaching them. Next week, he'd probably teach them some new stuff, but for now he needed to get to Bikini Bottom. It was, as he remembered, east of here...

He stopped by some of the local stores that were open late and grabbed supplies like food and water. He also brought a lot of money as when Naruto came back from Bikini Bottom last time, he told Kakashi that the prices at the Krusty Krab were really expensive, probably because the food was so good. Naruto was probably just easily swindled out of his money, as that happened frequently. Usually, Sakura had to yell at Naruto to actually look at the price for what he was paying to see if it sounded fair or reasonable at all. Most of the time, Naruto paid the wrong amount anyway and then complained when he didn't have any money for anything else, like ramen.

Kakashi had only been to Bikini Bottom one time, and that was for a mission. Kakashi thought about this mission a lot, because he normally didn't go that far for a single job. He tended to stay in the same part of the region to deal with things, but didn't mind the occasional long journey. That way it didn't feel as stale to keep doing missions over and over again in the same places.

Nearly two hours after setting out, Kakashi managed to get all the way to the borders of the town of Bikini Bottom...

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is a bit Jumbled up and confusing. i started it @ like 11 pm


End file.
